Can I Finally Rest Now?
by xxXBrokenBoyXxx
Summary: All Percy wanted to do was sleep. Rest his body, mind and soul. But first he had to get Annabeth out of Tartarus. Afters she's on the surface again, then, and only then, can he sleep...


Annabeth sighed in relief when she saw the doors of death just a couple of yards away from them. She looked at Percy, but he was staring at the doors with a sad expression, which was replaced with a smile. Then he noticed that she was staring at him, and blushed. Annabeth smiled and grabbed his hand.

"We're almost there, Seaweed Brain." She whispered. Percy smiled sadly.

"Yeah, you did it."

If it had been any other situation, Annabeth would've noticed the sadness behind those words, but she was too blinded by her excitement. They were almost there, almost free! The only problem was the monsters that surrounded the doors, along with the two Titans guarding them.

"Well, shit." She looked at Percy with shock, she had never heard him cuss before, but they did just drag themselves across literal hell, so she guesses it is to be expected. They slowly walked behind Bob, making sure to not bring attention to them, even though the death mist was working wonders. They had been through enough to not relay on that alone.

Percy bit his lip as they slowly made their way to the doors, monsters moving out of the way for Bob, his was a titan after all. Percy looked at Annabeth, and he couldn't help but think that she has never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment, looking like a walking dead extra. He fell in love a little more. He hoped Tartarus wouldn't bring her spirit down, he hoped she would be able to move on. He steals his nerves as Bob talks to his brothers, lost in thought as He and Annabeth quickly and quietly make their way to the chains holding the doors, and sighs in acceptances and content, coming to terms with what he's about to do. Percy quickly wipes his eyes, giving Annabeth a small smile when she looks at him in concern.

He raises his sword, the same sword that saved his ass so many times before this, the same sword that would fail him in the end. He just hopes everyone won't be too sad. And then the ground rumbles and shakes, he's brought back to reality. Horrified by the figure that rises from the ground, _Tartarus. _Percy does something he's never done, he drops his sword. This already hopeless situation just became even harder, and any hope he had for Annabeth disappeared. _What is the point? I'm tired, so tired, I can't do this anymore, I can't fight anymore, I have nothing left to give. _Tartarus just fucking vacuumed up the two titans, maybe they said something to offend him? He looked to Annabeth, seeing her stare in horror.

He looked down at his sword and snatched it up. If he can't do this for him, he'll fight for her. She's what he has to lose right now. He'll fight one more time, for her. Percy used some of the last remaining strength that was left in his body and soul, and brought his sword down on the chain, snapping it instantly.

That seemed to bring Annabeth back, and she did the same. He didn't notice when the death mist evaporated, and he didn't care. He ran into the battle, letting his body take over, his mind retreating to the back of his mind, thinking about all the happiest moments of his life. Meeting Leo at the hospital, going to the beach with his mom, and baking blue cookies with her, meeting Grover and Annabeth, and really everyone in camp half blood, Even Mr. D and Clarisse. He let his tears fall, he never got to say goodbye to his mom, never got to hug Grover again, never got to prank someone with the Stoll's one last time, never got to tell Clarisse that she was a great sparring partner. Never got to tell Leo that he remembers his brother, that Piper was beautiful inside and out, that Jason didn't have to live life strictly, and he never got to tell Nico that it was ok to be a Kid sometimes. He never got to tell them that he loves them. That he'll always love them.

He faintly felt something sliding into his shoulder and the pain that followed. He stabbed the dracaena, her spear still stuck in his shoulder, watching as the dust slowly fell, before he launched himself at a Cyclops. He looked for Annabeth as his instincts helped him dodge each strike the cyclops threw at him. He spotted her near the doors, fighting a hellhound. He spun and swung, cutting the Cyclopes head clean off, before it turned to dust as well. He ran to the doors, blocking Annabeth from a huge pit scorpion, which was right about to stab her in the back. Its tail hit his sword, and he sliced it off, then he stabbed its head.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled, and he smiled through his tears, he used to hate that nickname, now he would kill, just to hear her call him it one more time. He turned and almost started sobbing, there was still so much monsters, and more just kept coming. He bit back a whine, and urged his sore, tired body to continue fighting.

_I can't…. why do you keep pushing me to my limit? I can't…stop….stop…..just stop…. I'm tired, can we just lay down for a minute? Just…..one minute….please. _"Come on, don't do this, not now, please just until she gets in the doors, then we can rest, we can sleep, for however long you want to…. Just don't give up on me now…." He pleaded, wishing that the fates would give him a break.

He was so tired, he spent his whole life fighting, fighting something. Gabe. Bullies, monsters, titans, giants, gods… when would he get a break? He fell to his knees, his eyelids seemed heavier than before. Dry sobs shook his shoulders, thoughts of just ending it all going through his head. He dropped his sword, gripping his head. He screamed internally, emotions going ballistic, big fat tears streaming down his dirtied face.

"NOOO!" He screeched. Blood vessels burst open, soaking the monsters, turning them to dust, or wiping them of their memories, some killed themselves, from the sorrow. Percy made sure to keep the deadly river waters away from Bob and Annabeth, and even Damasen. Unfortunately, the blast only killed a good portion of the monsters around him, not all of them.

Percy opened his eyes, forcing his body to stand and grab his sword. He forced himself to fight again, because fucking hell, if he died today, he would die kicking and screaming the whole way. A Jackson _always_ puts up a fight. It was getting harder to breathe, he felt his throat closing up, but he ignored it. Annabeth was running to the doors, small Bob behind her, defending her.

He met her there, grabbing her forearms and kissing her deeply. He put every ounce of love, anger, sadness, loneliness, happiness, into it. "I love you; I've always loved you, I guess I was just too much of a Seaweed Brain to see that sooner, huh?" he choked out.

This was it, this was the end. His only regret was not noticing sooner, and not getting to spend as much time as he would've liked with everyone. He almost laughed at how confused she looked, because damn, Wise Girl did not get confused. He knew that she would fight him, tooth and nail, but he knew only one of them was going to get out of here.

She'd give it everything that she had, but still, no matter what, he would not let her win, not this time. He kissed her one. Last. Time. Before he shoved her into the doors, and started closing them, he didn't want to look at her, to see her face when she realized that she was losing him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Not when this was going to be the last time he saw her. Annabeth ran forward, trying desperately to stop him from closing the doors, but she didn't have any more strength in her body. "No, please don't do this, I love you, you're everything I have! I can't lose you, not like Luke, not again. Please! You promised! You promised that we'd be together forever!" she sobbed. He sobbed too, because he did promise, he did, and now he was breaking it.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't do this anymore, I can't continue to fight, I'm so tired, Annabeth, I want to sleep, I can't give anything anymore, I have nothing left."

And she sobbed more, because sleep meant not waking up. She placed her hand on one of the doors, her other coming up to caress his face, and she cried even harder. Leaning her forehead on his.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time, tear-stroked faces mirroring one-another. Than Percy pulled away closing the doors with a slam, leaving his heart with Annabeth. He walked to the button, small bob keeping the monsters away, Bob and Damasen fighting Tartarus. Twelve minutes.

Only twelve minutes, and then he can finally sleep. He kept his hand on the button firmly, once again retreating to the back of his mind, letting himself smile genuinely, as his memories were filled with Her smile, his mom's smile, Grover's smile, Nico's and Thalia's smiles, The Stoll's and Clarisse's smiles, Chiron's smile, the seven's smiles.

At least he'll get to see Selena, Charles, Luke, Ethan, Lee, Michael, Bianca and Zoe again. Twelve minutes passed and let himself fall to the ground, staring at the dark ceiling miles above him. The smile never left his face as his eyelids grew heavier than before, his body relaxing completely, shutting down on him. He felt his heart skip, and then slow down.

The world was spinning around him, fading in and out, in and out, in and out… his sight was getting fuzzy, and he could barely see anything through his warm tears. He mustered up the final bits of energy that was left in his body and smile warmly.

His whole life flashed through his mind, and he cried harder, smile still on his face, and as warm as ever. He'd only given his mother this smile. _Finally, I can finally sleep now… _he closed his eyes, letting the dark embrace him in its warm arm, passing him off to death's embrace, and then nothing. Percy died with a smile on his face.


End file.
